Quinn and Logan's secret date
by STOPshannon
Summary: /// Oneshot. 2 chapters. Takes place between Walk-a-thon and Dinner for two many. So what did Quinn and Logan /Quogan\ do during the 6 weeks that we didn't see? This! About Quinn&Logan. With mentions of Zoey&James, Michael&Lisa, Lola&Vince. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101. If I did, the show wouldn't be ending.

**This story takes place inbetween Walk-a-thon, Vince is back, and Dinner for two many. What Quinn and Logan did in the 6 weeks that took place between those episodes.**  
I tried to make this as realistic as possible.  
This is my first ever fanfiction. R&R!

**Oneshot. (Two chapters though)**

* * *

The gang was hanging out having lunch, as usual. The only person missing was James, who was still getting his lunch.

"So Zo' doing anything tonight?" asked Lola.

"Mhmm, I have a date with James tonight," replied Zoey.

"No way! I have a date tonight too!"

"With who?" replied Zoey

"Who do you think," said Lola, "Vince!"

"Ugh, of course _you_ do."

"Your just jealous because you don't have a date tonight, Logan," Michael replied.

"Look who's talking!"

"I actually do have a date tonight! with Lisa!"

"Who's Lisa?" asked James walking up with his food.

"Hey babe," James sat next to Zoey. Zoey gave James a quick peck on the lips.

"Awww, GET A ROOM!" said Logan. (In his voice he uses when he acts like a Jerk)

Zoey gave him (Logan) a mean stare.

"Lisa's his on-again-off-again girlfriend," Quinn said without looking up from her book.

"Oh," said James.

"So Quinn you doing anything tonight?" asked Zoey.

This time Quinn looked up. "uhhh, No."

"What are you reading anyway?" asked Lola.

"I think she's studying" said James.

"For what?" wondered Lola.

"Probably our science test," said Logan. In a I'm better than you tone.

"Our?" said Michael, James and Lola at the same time.

"Me and Quinn are in the same science class.," said Logan.

Zoey already knew this, remembering that Logan told her how when he was her tutor.

"How does someone as stupid as you even get into a class that Quinn's in," said Michael,in yeah-sure, kind of tone.

"Don't call him stu-"

Logan kicked Quinn under the table. A little bit to hard.

_OUCH! thought Quinn.._

Logan gave Quinn that glare. (The they-can't-think-we're-dating-so-stop-defending-me one) "Nevermind," said Quinn.

No one noticed the glare that was given.

"I know some things," said Logan, getting back to the conversation.

"Like what? You're always failing classes!" argued Lola.

"NOT SCIENCE!" Logan said. Kind of loud.

"You guys, remember when Logan was tutoring me? He actually does know, somethings," said Zoey

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Someones cell phone when off.

James answered it, "I have to go later."

"Me too see ya later guys."

"Bye Michael, bye James," said the girls.

"_Finnally,"_ said Logan under his breath.

"**Hey!** I have an idea!!" yelled Lola out of knowwhere.

Quinn jumped a little. Lola stared at her.

"What? You scared me," said Quinn defending herself.

"So, whats your idea?" asked Zoey.

"Well, since Logan and Quinn are both, _Not_ Busy tonight they should, I don't know, hang out!"

"No way!"

"Why would I hang out with _a science_ nerd?

"Haha, you guys should totally do that." Said Zoey.

"NO!" they replied. They had to make sure the others knew they _'hated' _each other.

Ring Ring. Logan's phone went off.

It said:_  
CALLING: MICHAEL._

"Hey, whats up?" Logan answered.

"Don't forget to get the computer fixed!"

"Michael! Stop reminding me. I know"

"Okay, so will you or not?"

"I will, okay?!" Logan sounded a bit irritated. However, he just thought of an idea.

"Geez, no need to get upset man."

"Bye Michael"

Logan hung up.

"Was that Michael?" asked Lola, sarcastically.

Logan gave Lola that your-so-dumb look.

cough Logan made a face that looked like he didn't want to ask something. _(Just part of the plan, he thought)_

"Actually, Quinn could you do me a favor?

All three girls looked surprised. _  
However, Quinn knew he was trying to find a way to get her to spend time with him._

"What?" she asked.

"Could you fix my computer?"

"What?!" Quinn said, sounded surprised.

"Well can you?" said Logan, faking irritation.

"I can, but why would I?"

"I'll pay you."

"Whatever, its not like I have anything better to do anyway."

Logan smiled for a second. "_Yessss_" he said under his breath.

"What?" said Zoey

"Nothing," said Logan.

"Okay, so come over at 7:30 I guess," Logan said getting up, he was getting read to leave.  
HE knew 7:30 was the perfect time because James and now Michael will be gone, on their dates. And he could be in the dorm by himself.

"Whatever, yeah ok." Said Quinn, watching Logan leave.

Quinn looked at her watch, "I gotta go!" she said grabbing her bag.

"Me too," said Zoey.

"I guess I do too, ciao!" said Lola as she grabbed her stuff and left.

All the girls went in different directions. Except Quinn, she caught up with Logan.

As soon as the were a considerably far enough distance from Zoey and Lola, Quinn and Logan started to talk.

"Are we good or are we good?" said Logan.

His and Quinn's plan had worked. They were going to get to hang out in his dorm. Without anyone thinking they're dating.

"They still think we hate each other," said Quinn in a they're-so-stupid-we-have-them-fooled tone.

"Wanna go make out?" He had a smirk on this face.

"Mhhhmm," replied Logan's girlfriend.

* * *

_What did you think? This is my first fanfiction ever! I tried to make it realistic Please read&review! I need at least 5 reviews until I update with chapter 2. Chapter two is about Quinn and Logan's 'date.'_

-- See that blue drop box?** Make sure it says Submit Review and click GO. You don't have to be a member to review! Let me know your thoughts and feelings about this. I want input! All I need is at least 5 and chapter 2 will be up. I've already written it!** --


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place inbetween Walk-a-thon, Vince is back, and Dinner for two many

* * *

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"I'll get it!" Micheal opened the door, as he was leaving for his date anyway. Plus he was late, James had already left for his date.

"Hi Michael!" Quinn said.

"Bye!" said Mike.

"See you later," said Logan.

"Uh ok, Bye!" said Quinn as she closed the door behind Michael. She looked at Logan.

"Hey babe," said Logan.

"Hey yourself," replied Quinn as she sat down on the computer.

Logan looked disappointed. He forgot that Quinn actually had to fix the problem before they could do anything.

"Like how long is gonna take you to finsh that?" said Logan, "because we only have so much time befor-"

"DONE!"

"That was fast," said Logan. "Now come here."

Quinn sat next to Logan on the couch. He was watching something, but turned it off.

They kissed, but only for a a few seconds because they heard the door knob turning.

Quinn jumped up and ran to the computer.

Mike walked in.

"Aww, come on!" said Logan using a why-are-you-here-go-away tone.

"I forgot my," Michael looking around for something, "cell phone." He picked it up the left.

"OK bye!" said Logan irritated.

Logan got up and locked the door. This way they wouldn't get interrupted again.

Quinn sat back on the couch.

"Now where we're we?" said Logan.

"Here," Quinn said and started kissing him.

They made out for like 7-10 minutes straight.

Then they pulled apart, "How much time until they get back?" asked Quinn.

"I think they went to a dinner and movie, so at _least_ an hour and half."

Its was getting dark. This gave Logan an idea. He walked over and put his ipod in the dock. He turned it on. Then he turned off the lights.

"Logan, what are you doing?"

"Wanna dance?"

"Awww, I'd love too!" Quinn said, excitedly.

They couple danced and kissed and the danced some more. After a while thought, Quinn turned the lights back on.

"What?" asked Logan

"Lets do something else."

"Quinnnn."

"_Pleaseee?"_ Quinn gave him the pout.

"Okay, okay, what?" Said Logan as he turned off the ipod.

"Um, lets watch a movie."

They watched the movie for about 15 minutes before they started making out. They were so into it they didn't hear Michael and James out in the hallway. (And James and Michael were being loud.)

They heard the door handle turn.

Oh no! the couple thought.

Thankfully, the locked door stopped them. And Quinn and Logan had enough time to get their science book out, to make it look as if they were 'studying.'

"Dude! Open the door!" yelled Michael through the door.

"Oh, sorry" Logan went to open the door.

"Why did you lock the door," James asked

Logan was hesitant. "Uhh, I didn't. It must of happened when you left."  
Logan sounded nervous. In a loud whisper he said, "_Stupid doorknob_." As if to make look like he didn't purposely lock it.

"Oh yeah, sorry man," replied Michael. _Thinking that yeah, that's probably what happened._

_He is so **oblivious**. Thought Quinn._

"Oh hey Quinn," James and Mike said, as they saw Quinn the first time since entering the room.

Quinn had made it look like she had been studying hard.

"Hey, how were your dates?"

"Great!" James replied.

"Oh you know, same ol' Lisa," said Micheal, Quinn raised her eyebrows at him. "Okay, okay. I had a good time."

"That's good!" she replied.

"So, what were you guys doing? You obviously weren't fixing the computer." James said in a suspicious yet sarcastic tone.

"Oh, just studying," lied Quinn. "Well, I got to go."

"Bye Quinn," said Michael and James.

"See you later," said Logan.

"Bye guys!" said a very happy Quinn.

As Quinn was leaving she heard Micheal ask:

"So is the computer fixed?"

"YES MICHAEL! The computer is fixed. Now shut up about that stupid computer!" shouted Logan.

Quinn laughed.

_I cannot believe we pulled that off, thought Quinn._

* * *

_So what did you think? Did you like it? This is the end of my first fanfic. R&R! Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
